Secret Love
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: From "Secret Love" song to ff SasuHina/"Maaf" kata Sasuke memandang kedua bola mata Hinata, yang membuat air mata Hinata terjatuh/"Aku mencintaimu" hanya itulah yang bisa Hinata ungkapkan/Sasuke tetap mempercayai bahwa Hinata tidak akan mengkhianatinya/But we know this, we got a love that is homeless/Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours/ Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : All cast Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs "Secret Love" belongs to Little Mix and Jason Derulo

And the story "Secret Love" belongs to Me

Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream, dan direkomendasikan mendengarkan lagu "Secret Love" agar isi cerita makin ngena.

.

.

.

 _When you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Hinata hanya memandang lantai dansa itu dengan tatapan nanarnya. Disana, ditempat itu sekarang orang yang dicintainya sedang berdansa dengan seorang perempuan. Cantik. Dan juga senyumnya yang ceria membuat siapa saja juga menyapanya dengan ramah. Perlahan air mata Hinata mulai turun, tapi ia dengan cepat menghapus. Membayangkan kalau disana adalah dirinya dan lelaki itu sedang berdansa, berpelukan dan lelaki itu mencium keningnya, membuat hati Hinata sakit. Ia tidak pernah melakukan seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun walau ia sudah mencintai bahkan mempunyai hubungan dengan lelaki itu lebih dari 5 tahun, ia tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang ia bayangkan tadi.

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

Sasuke, lelaki yang sedari tadi Hinata pikirkan kini sudah menariknya tepat saat kepergian Sakura, wanita berambut gulali tadi. Dengan erat Sasuke memeluk Hinata saat mereka sudah sampai di ruangan yang cukup jauh dari tempat berjalannya pesta itu.

Cup.

Hanya ciuman yang singkat, tidak ada paksaan, nafsu ataupun emosi, Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan buah bibir Hinata.

Sungguh jika ada yang bilang mereka gila, Hinata akan mengakuinya secara cepat. Karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah pesta pertunangan teman mereka yang artinya banyak di kalangan para tamu yang pasti mengenali keduanya. Sasuke yang sudah dikenal mempunyai tunangan bernama Sakura kini sedang mencium Hinata. Apa jadinya jika mereka ketahuan dan gosip murahan menyebar dengan cepat.

"Maaf" kata Sasuke memandang kedua bola mata Hinata, yang membuat air mata Hinata terjatuh, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa rindunya dengan kekasihnya ini. Walaupun masih banyak yang ingin Sasuke katakan, tapi entah mengapa yang keluar hanyalah kata itu. Waktu dan tempat sekarang tidak sedang berpihak pada mereka berdua.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

Hinata menangkup kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Sasuke seperti tadi yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" hanya itulah yang bisa Hinata ungkapkan. Walau semenyakitkan apapun tingkah laku Sasuke, Hinata tetap tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona lelaki didepannya ini.

Lelaki yang dulu menjadi teman debatnya. Lelaki yang dulu selalu cuek pada dirinya, sekarang menjadi lelaki yang satu-satunya hanya bisa membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat, yang bisa membuat perutnya seakan ada beribu kupu-kupu saat Sasuke hanya memanggil namanya. Hanya Sasuke yang Hinata mau, yang Hinata inginkan dan yang Hinata cintai.

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

"Sasuke"

Teriakan itu membuat Hinata memandang Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku masih merindukanmu, hime" kata Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata menghentakan tangan nya hingga tangan Sasuke terlepas. Hinata berjalan mundur karena ia pun enggan meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi ia harus melakukan ini semua. Hinata berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Air mata nya sudah bercucuran deras. Tangisnya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Namun dengan begitu Hinata tidak ingin egois. Ia tidak ingin dirinya dan Sasuke dipisahkan lagi. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke celaka karena ketahuan sedang berdua dengannya. Tidak. Hinata tidak menginginkan semua itu. Dan sebisa mungkin yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah bisa menjauh.

 _When you're with him, do you call his name_

 _Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_

 _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_

 _Or would you play it safe and stay?_

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja mengejar Hinata, tapi ia tidak ingin gegabah, walau bagaimanapun rencananya harus berhasil. Rencana yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali.

Sasuke sudah berada di ruang pesta lagi dengan Sakura yang menjemputnya tadi. Pandangan Sasuke berusaha mencari sosok wanita-nya itu yang tidak lain adalah Hinata. Dan yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah Hinata sedang duduk disamping seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang Sasuke tahu adalah kekasih Hinata karena hasil perjodohan orang tua keduanya. Tentu bagian itu Hinata yang menjelaskannya sendiri agar Sasuke tidak salah paham, walau tanpa penjelasan Sasuke tetap mempercayai bahwa Hinata tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

Tapi dilihat dari segi manapun, Uchiha itu cemburu melihat lelaki bernama Naruto itu memegang tangan Hinata dan merangkulkan lengan yang satunya lagi. Hinata juga terlihat sedikit menanggapi obrolan Naruto.

Seharusnya hanyalah Sasuke yang boleh memegang Hinata dan menyentuh Hinata. Seharusnya hanyalah Sasuke yang bisa merangkul Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Seharusnya hanyalah Sasuke yang hanya dapat melihat senyum terbaik Hinata, tapi sekarang ia harus berbagi.

Kalau tidak semua yang sudah ia persiapkan akan gagal dan malah justru akan membuat Hinatanya pergi sejauh mungkin darinya. Dan yang Sasuke bisa pikirkan semoga Hinatanya masih mau menunggu dirinya untuk menjemput cinta pertamanya itu.

 _Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

Jika Sasuke yang dulu akan bertindak gegabah maka yang Sasuke sekarang lakukan hanyalah menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat lelaki disebelah Hinata itu babak belur. Ia masih menyadari semua keadaan belum berpihak padanya. Ia masih menyadari bahwa ia dan Hinata masih belum bisa bersatu.

Belum.

Dan sekarang bukanlah saatnya.

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _Tell the world about the love we're making_

 _I'm living for that day_

 _Someday_

Kedua onix Sasuke bertatapan dengan Lavender Hinata. Walau keduanya berjauhan. Walau keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang digelayuti oleh Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang dirangkul Naruto. Keduanya seakan mempunyai dunia mereka berdua sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu mereka saling mencintai hingga sekarang. Tidak seorang pun. Karena bagi semua yang mengenal mereka berpikir bahwa keduanya sudah hidup dengan kehidupannya masing-masing.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata selalu mempunyai mimpi yang sama yag hanya karena mimpi itulah keduanya bertahan.

Mimpi bahwa mereka akan bersama. Berdansa bersama, menggenggam tangan dijalan dan berangkulan seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih biasanya. Mimpi bahwa mereka akan bersama. Merajut tali kasih di sebuah maghligai pernikahan dengan Hinata yang akan mengandung buah hati mereka dan membesarkannya berdua. Mimpi bahwa mereka akan bersama. Bahkan hingga maut memisahkan mereka, mereka menginginkan bahwa jasadnya akan berbaring disamping salah seorang yang lain dan menggenggam tangan pasanganya hingga menemui kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

Mimpi yang hanya menjadi satu-satunya alasan mereka hidup hingga saat ini. Hanyalah karena sebuah mimpi yang mereka nantikan kelak akan terjadi.

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftop_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Ingin rasanya Sasuke dan Hinata mengutarakan perasaan mereka sekarang. Berlari ke tengah panggung dan mengatakan bahwa "aku mencintainya" dengan merangkul salah satu diantara keduanya.

Mengapa mereka tidak bisa melakukan semua itu padahal mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling memiliki.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang dilihatnya sudah menangis. Dan yang Hinata pikirkan hanyalah ia sekarang ingin menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Hanya Sasuke bukan yang lain.

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _Wish we could be like that_

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang Hinata teteskan malam ini, ia sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Selalu saja seperti ini saat menghadiri acara pertunangan teman-temannya yang dimana pasti ada Sasuke.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan keinginannya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau demam? Ku antar kau pulang, oke?" Kata Naruto

Yang menyadarkan bahwa ia dan Sasuke tidak bisa seperti itu. Tidak bisa saling mengungkapkan isi hati satu sama lain. Tidak bisa saling melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan satu sama lain. Tidak bisa.

Dan Hinata hanya berharap bahwa ia bisa melakukan itu sekarang.

Sebelum ia menutup mata.

Dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hinataaaaa"

.

..

...

End

...

..

.

A/N : Hello I'm comeback ! Kali ini dengan ff Sasuhina. Semoga aja ada yang berminat baca dan berminat review. Kata maaf beribu-ribu kali Shi ucapkan. Actually, Shi tahu banget bahwa di manga ataupun anime gada sesi apa adegan yang bahkan keduanya tuh ga jadi satu, tapi entah kenapa Shi suka banget sama karakter Sasuke yang cool, terus yang manly banget juga yang ewh idola para cewe deh dipasangkan sama Hinata-hime yang pendiem, yang anggun dan malu-malu kucing gitu. Ah buat Shi karakter mereka berdua itu cocok banget. Walaupun di hati Shi tetep Naruhina is the best. Tapi toh apa salahnya kalau menuangkan imajinasi Shi iya toh? Lagipula ini kan fanfiction, tapi terlepas dari manga ataupun anime yang dibuat om Masashi, Shi ingin menjodohkan karakter Sasuke dan Hinata hingga terbentuklah ff ini.

At least Shi ucapkan Terimakasih dan Mohon maaf apabila ada penulisan kata ataupun yang kurang berkenan.

Shi terima kritik dan saran dengan lapang dada.

Dear Love

Shirai Hato-chan


End file.
